Soar
by The Codebreaker
Summary: I see his poker face. I see the tear threatening to spill and ruin him. I see him soar. I see the look of intense pain and fear as the shots hit him, fast. I see him fall. I see him crash. I see his face as he sees me. All I can do is watch.    Fax.
1. Fall and Rise

Soar- Post Fang

Fang

I rise. A tear threatens to fall. I jump, wings spreading. I soar, whirling through the wind, spinning, turning, moving. I dive, folding in my wings in, and at the last minute, open them to rise and fly again. I reach the cliff, and dive again. A sharp, hot pain hits me on my left wing, then my right. I fall, and don't get up. The last thing I see before I black out is Max. _No! They'll get her too!_

Max

I see his poker face.

I see the tear threatening to spill and ruin him.

I see him soar, spin, dive, whirl.

I see him dive.

I see the look of intense pain and fear as the shots hit him, fast.

I see him fall.

I see him hit the ground.

I see the look on his face as he notices me.

And all I can do is watch.

* * *

Max

I run. Fast and hard. At one point, I may have even flown. All I know is that Fang had gone, he is back, and now he is hurt. I have to get there. I reach where I saw him fall, and nothing is there. Is life ever easy? **No**, says the Voice in my head. _Shut up! I have to find Fang! _I mentally scream. **He can blend in, remember?**_ Dammit,_ I swear, and start to search.

After ten minutes, I see nothing.

After fifteen minutes, my foot hits something, hard. I look down. Nothing's there-then I see a pool of blood.

_Fang!_

I kneel down and gently touch where my boot hit. Wet, sticky liquid envelopes my hand. I pull back, horrified. My hand is red.

_There's so much blood._

I move my other hand over and gently touch Fang's shirt, pulling him back into the visible spectrum. My eyes widen, and the tears that have been slowly escaping start to rush.

_Fang._

One magnificent black wing is shredded, the other has a clean hole running through part of it.

_Oh no, no, **NO!**_

His body is eerily cold. I start to sob.

_Fang, please, don't leave me now..._

_After you came back for me..._

_No..._

His heart slows.

I lean over his body and cry harder than I ever have before.

_Fang-_

"Max."

I continue to cry. I have finally broken and now I am blind, deaf to the outside world.

"Max!"

What?

"Max!"

Fang!

I look up to see Fang, drenched in blood, but sitting up, in front of me.

What!

"Max, I'm okay-I know I got hit,but stop worrying. It's not as bad as it looks..." He keeps talking, but I have stopped listening.

I stare into his eyes for a second, then I know what I should do.

"You came back-you're okay, that's all that matters." I say, and I kiss him full on the lips.

* * *

I got so fangirly at the end there :P


	2. Fall and Never Again Rise

for the non-fangirly ones :D

* * *

Max

I run. Fast and hard. At one point, I may have even flown. All I know is that Fang had gone, he is back, and now he is hurt. I have to get there. I reach where I saw him fall, and nothing is there. Is life ever easy? **No**, says the Voice in my head. _Shut up! I have to find Fang! _I mentally scream. **He can blend in, remember?**_ Dammit,_ I swear, and start to search.

After ten minutes, I see nothing.

After fifteen minutes, my foot hits something, hard. I look down. Nothing's there-then I see a pool of blood.

_Fang!_

I kneel down and gently touch where my boot hit. Wet, sticky liquid envelopes my hand. I pull back, horrified. My hand is red.

_There's so much blood._

I move my other hand over and gently touch Fang's shirt, pulling him back into the visible spectrum. My eyes widen, and the tears that have been slowly escaping start to rush.

_Fang._

One magnificent black wing is shredded, the other has a clean hole running through part of it.

_Oh no, no, **NO!**_

His body is eerily cold. I start to sob.

_Fang, please, don't leave me now..._

_After you came back for me..._

_No..._

His heart slows.

I lean over his body and cry harder than I ever have before.

_Fang, no._

I continue to cry. I have finally broken and now I am blind, deaf to the outside world.

His heart stops.

I slump over, never to awake again.

* * *

Well, that was cheery. *sarcasm* XD


End file.
